Tomorrow
by pure insanity
Summary: Seto's inner thoughts


Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh or any of its characters, I do not own the song "tomorrow", or any part of the band SR-71 whom sings the song.  
  
  
  
  
  
Pi~ Okay, now that we have this established I would like to summarize the story.  
  
Seto~ Its about me.  
  
Pi~ Don't be so self centered not everything is about you.  
  
Seto~ (raises eyebrow) So it's not about me?  
  
  
  
Pi~ Well, yes it is about you. But still.  
  
Seto~ (smug look) Thought so.  
  
Pi~ Shut Up you or I won't post that other fic your soooooooo fond of.  
  
Seto~ Which one is. . . (Pi pass's Seto the fic) I'll be quite.  
  
Pi~ Thank you. Ok this is about Seto's inner thoughts about his life. There is no specified time or place. So if there is nothing more to add. . .  
  
Jou~ (pops out of no where) WAIT! You forgot the poem!  
  
Pi~ OMG! (pokes Seto) You didn't remind me.  
  
Seto~ Not my problem  
  
Pi~ Thank you Jou (hugs him). Well I'm just going to have to fix that! Now. .  
  
Me no own, You no sue  
  
(By the way I don't own that little poem either!)  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Tomorrow"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
No one thinks that I'm scared, when if another were in my position they would be shitless. I can't remember my childhood. I often wonder if my younger self could see me now, would he care? Be frightened of what he would become? I don't have time to think about that. Not now. I have a company to run. But these walls are closing in on me and I don't think my cage of self control is going to last much longer. I never thought I would have to live a life so guarded from the outside world. But I never knew the world would try to catch me just to get rid of me.  
  
  
  
  
  
Is it any wonder why I'm scared,  
  
if I was a little younger would I  
  
care,  
  
feeling like the walls are growing stronger,  
  
I don't know if this cage can hold me any longer  
  
You never dreamed you'd have to live your life so guarded,  
  
cause they'll find a way to make you feel discarded  
  
  
  
  
  
Someone once asked me if I'm afraid of what tomorrow will bring. I just walk away from them. No, I'm not afraid of tomorrow, I have only one fear, I'm afraid of me.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
I'm not afraid of tomorrow,  
  
I'm only scared of myself,  
  
feels like my insides are on fire, and I'm looking through the eyes of someone else  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"I must keep my edge over the competition." That's what my board of directors told me today. They said that the company couldn't relax just because we are number one today. We could lose that title at any moment. And then where would we be?  
  
I didn't know that I was relaxing. I never thought I stopped trying. They love to put pressure on me, the fucking pricks; they just want to see me crack. I should really fire them.  
  
  
  
  
  
I never thought they'd want me to go even faster,  
  
never thought I took my foot off the gas,  
  
everybody loves to be in on the pressure,  
  
but I know they're all waiting for the crash  
  
  
  
  
  
I have no friends, and I know no one likes me. I'm okay with that. I have to live my life shielded from the outside world. If I ever let someone in they would just use me for my wealth and position of power. And when they were done toss me. I wouldn't be able to make it through the humiliation.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
You never dreamed you'd have to live your life so guarded,  
  
cause they'll find a way to make you feel discarded,  
  
things have changed you've become a complication,  
  
can make it through another days  
  
humiliation  
  
  
  
  
  
No I'm not scared of tomorrow, I'm scared of myself. Something burns inside of me. Where did this fire come from? How do I get rid of it? This can't be me. Yes, that's it it's not me. I'm just looking through the eyes of someone else. Yes. Someone else. It's not me.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
I'm not afraid of tomorrow,  
  
I only scared of myself,  
  
feels like my insides are on fire and I'm looking through the eyes of someone else  
  
someone else...  
  
is it any wonder why the answer keeps me petrified,  
  
is it any wonder why,  
  
I'm scared.....  
  
  
  
. . .end? 


End file.
